


prepare to be noticed

by ultramarinus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, bollig the hawk 5ever, this is happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a feel good shaw/bollig mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	prepare to be noticed

long live the problem child.

  


> You're An Ocean — Fastball  
> Prepare To Be Noticed — State Champs  
> Desperate Measures — Marianas Trench  
> Bodybag — Hit The Lights  
> Fat Lip — Sum 41  
> Make a Move — Incubus  
> Answer The Phone — Sugar Ray  
> Oh Yes — Juelz Santana  
> King Of Wishful Thinking — New Found Glory  
> Gifts and Curses — Yellowcard  
> Calling You — Blue October  
> Kiss Me Deadly — Reel Big Fish  
> These Days — Alien Ant Farm  
> Easy Enough — State Champs  
> Haven't Had Enough — Marianas Trench  
> Why Can't We Be Friends — Smash Mouth  
> My Friend's Over You — New Found Glory  
> Over The Line — State Champs  
> What I Got — Sublime  
> Nothin To Lose — Josh Gracin  
> Superbass — Culture Shock Trio  
> Second To None — Chris Crocker  
> Call Me Maybe — Carly Rae Jepsen

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/prepare-to-be-noticed)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and the like are very much appreciated ♥


End file.
